


morning

by arthureverest



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/arthureverest
Summary: set the day after the events of the pilot, with that drama somehow resolvedoriginally published 2016-11-21





	1. Chapter 1

Cold morning. Arthur woke slowly to the sounds of The City, light creaking from the window and leaking from a lamp he fell asleep before turning off.

He was still. His thoughts were messy.

It was an odd feeling, not knowing if things were... well they were real to him but he had no way of knowing if...

It was an odd feeling, not being able to trust his own perception. It was a feeling he hadn't gotten used to in the years since his diagnosis. It was one thing to be how he was, and it was another to be all-too aware of it. Obsessed with it.

Maybe the events he remembered were real, the suit, the guns, the... man? The Tick. It seemed so... and even the most active of schizophrenic thoughts, do they create scenarios from scratch or do they take what's real and manipulate it to something... different.

"I'm okay." he mumbled to himself. He shivered, considering his memories from the day previous.

"Sure you are!" said the Tick, who was again waiting for him to wake up.

"Tick, we need to establish boundaries."

"Ooh! Boundaries! Sounds fun, is it like dungarees?"

"No. It's like when you know to leave me alone."

"Ohh... I don't like it anymore."

"I figured you wouldn't."


	2. Chapter 2

The Tick watched Arthur brush his teeth, eat breakfast, get ready for work.

"Could you go up on the rooftops or whatever while I'm getting ready in the morning?"

"I like watching you. You're so good at everything."

"Good at eating cereal?"

"Yeah!! Masterful, really! You eat cereal with such grace and charm... I like that in a sidekick. My last--"

"Sidekick? Still you think I'm going to... Go out there and fight crime, fight the Terror, myself?"

"Not yourself! Me and you! A duo!"

"I don't want to be a part of any duo. I'm not a superhero! I'm just Arthur."

"Of course you are, Arthur! That's what I love most about ya!"

"That I'm a superhero? I'm still not."

"No, that you're Arthur! Remember yesterday? You were amazing!"

"I screamed a lot, and threw up. Twice."

"I didn't even know you had that power!"

"It's not a power."

"It is when you hit the bad guys!"

"I have to go to work."

"You're not even wearing the suit!"

"I don't wear the suit to work."

"Of course you do!"

"Where do you think I work?"

"You work with me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"I have to go to work at my job."

"Right. Work: fighting evil. It's a full time job"


End file.
